The invention relates to a transport system, in particular and airport luggage transport system, for containers adapted to transport individual items.
EP 1227050 A1 discloses a system for transporting and sorting individual items transported along a transport path in containers. The guided containers are driven externally. Loading and unloading means are provided at corresponding loading and unloading stations, which include a motion link arranged next to the passing containers. The ends of a pinwheel rotatably supported on the container engage with the motion link when the containers pass by. The shifting gear turns of the pinwheel, whereby the straight motion of the container is converted into a rotary motion of the pinwheel. The pinwheel then drives a revolving endless conveyor belt extending transversely to the transport direction. The items are placed on the upper belt section of this conveyor belt, so that the container can be loaded and unloaded, respectively, depending on the direction of rotation. The loading and unloading function can be turned on or turned off by pivoting the motion link.
DE 197 07 321 A1 discloses a transport path for containers moving along the transport path. The containers are moved by way of conveyor belts, which are implemented as revolving endless flat belts and guided via deflection wheels. One side of the container is located on a conveyor belt which transmits a force to the container; the other side of the container is supported by freely rotating idler rollers. A guide rail, which cooperates with a corresponding pin-shaped guide element provided on the bottom side of the containers, is provided for guiding the containers. The guide element is guided in the guide rail and also prevents the containers from lifting from the transport path. Guiding is provided by the two longitudinal sides of the guide rail extending in the transport direction, which also prevents the containers to move in a transverse direction.
U.S. published patent application 2002/0063037 A1 discloses a transport system for transporting containers with individual items, such as luggage, along a transport path. The transport path includes a plurality of straight sections, whereby the bottom side of the containers rests with both sides on conveyor belts. Sidewalls are provided for orienting and guiding the containers which, however, disadvantageously does not controllably and securely guide the containers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a transport system and suitable guiding means for the transport system that operate quietly and prevent component wear during loading and unloading of the containers.